Choco Cave
Choco Cave is the second and final stage of SM64: Year of the Plumber, and is located through the portal at the back right corner of Cirrus Castle. The sign outside the level describes it as an “old historical area features caves and dangerous rifts,” and according to the difficulty rating, this was intended to be the hardest stage of the first overworld. There is a linear path which loops around the entire level, similar to Fractus Fields. The path goes up past an area with some Bob-ombs, across a gap and up some tunnels with Monty Moles, then past a Chain Chomp before coming back out of the caves. At the end of the path is a slide, which leads to a fenced-off hill behind the start, where there is a "!" switch which opens all the gated doors in the level. Levels Star 1 – The Guarded Star This star is in the small caged room, in the Bob-omb room right next to the start. To get it, Mario must find the "!" switch that opens all the gated doors in the level. Go through the Bob-omb room and up the slope with the Monty Moles, past the Chain Chomp room and down the slide. Go up the path to the top of the stone hill with the arch. Slide down the hill and stop on the flat section before the Red Star, then slide down again and jump over the gap to find the "!" switch. After hitting the switch, head back to the Bob-omb room next to the start and break the box in the now open room to get the star. Star 2 – CC Purple Switch Race First Mario must open the gates, if the switch hasn’t been hit already (see Star 1). Jump over the chasm at the start and go into the pipe behind the opened gates to come out over the starting area by the three tall pillars. Hit the switch to create a line of boxes leading up to the top of one of the pillars. Jump across the pillars to get to the box with the star. Star 3 – Cave Explorer The intended way to get this star is to jump from the slide past the Chain Chomp to the arrow platforms. Continue past the arrow platforms to a slide, and then go back up the path to the star. However it's far easier to long jump from the stone ramp near the arch to the grassy hill where the tunnel comes out, or even wallkick against the wall at the top of the path with the Monty Moles to get on top of the stone roof. Star 4 – CC Challenge Star First Mario must open the gates, if the switch hasn’t been hit already (see Star 1). Go up to the Bob-omb room and through the now open door, leading to the elevators. Jump to the elevators and ride them to the top. There is another pair of elevators on the next platform, which lead to one final elevator that is very far away. At the top of this final elevator is a box containing the star. Star 5 – CC 8 Red Coins For this star Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered around the caves. Their locations are as follows: # Over the chasm near the starting area # On top of the wall in the Bob-omb room just up from the start # Over a gap between the Bob-omb room and the Monty Mole path # On the slide before the Chain Chomp room # Above the Chain Chomp post # Just past the Chain Chomp room between some Monty Moles # On top of an arch above the stone ramp after exiting the caves # On top of a fence, past the slide from the stone ramp and over the gap After collecting all 8 red coins, the star appears near the start Star 6 – CC 5 Red Stars # On top of the wall in the Bob-omb room just up from the start # On top of the tunnel leading up to the Bob-omb room. Approach from the other side, on top of the wall in the Bob-omb room. # In the air above the slide leading down from the chain Chomp room. Use a slide jump to reach it. # On the slide leading down from the arch on the stone ramp # On the edge of the platform, right before the pair of elevators leading to Star 4. Wallkick off the grate to get it. After collecting all 5 red stars, the star appears in the area across the chasm near the start. Enemies * Big Goomba * Chain Chomp * Flyguy * Goomba * Kuromame * Ukiki Trivia * Ukiki the monkey makes an appearance in this stage, but he has no real purpose. If Mario catches him, he will cry out that he doesn't want to be fed to the "blue-eyed monster," referring to the Chain Chomp. If Mario then releases him he runs into the wall and gets stuck. ** If Mario DOES try to feed him to the Chain Chomp by releasing him in the Chain Chomp room, Ukiki laughs at Mario, implying that it was all a trap. Then the game crashes. ** Ukiki and the Chain Chomp have their sound effects swapped, which also suggests they may be cooperating in some way. Category:Level Category:SM64: Year of the Plumber Category:SM64: Year of the Plumber Location